Clan:The Divide
"Respect is earned. Loyalty is proven" The Divide OFFICIAL WEBSITE!> s4.zetaboards.com/The_Divide < OFFICIAL WEBSITE! This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 22nd October 2009/ Remade 17th December 2010. The clan was founded by Validus; the clan chat is "The Divide". However, the current leaders are: Shiro, Pvt Pilot and Roborat. The clan started with a small group of friends but has grown rapidly over the months since then. We regularly have new members joining the clan and therefore we are constantly growing. This clan is a level 3-138 Community Clan. We host events like God Wars (Bandos more often than not), the King Black Dragon, Clan Wars, Stealing Creation and much more. Ask in the Clan for more details. Our Clan cape and vexillum can be obtained from the Clan Camp south of Falador. If you would like an Invite to the clan, PM either Shiro, Robrart, Pvt Pilot or one of our Admins.. . The Ranks are: Clan Member > Veteran Member > Elite Member > Moderator > Clan Council > General > Admin > Organiser > Coordinator > Overseer > Leader Elite Members and above can kick players from the CC if they are judged as being unruly. This is judged by our rules, see the paragraph below for more details. The Rules 1. No racist or homophobic language (or anything which relates to this). -We feel this rule is paramount as we have a wide range of culture and ethnicity. 2. No spamming in the chat (3 lines same/similiar text.) This is simply what we have decided to consider as spam. Examples: *The classic "@@@" repeated 3 times would be an instant kick. *Repeating the word "lol" 3 times on separate lines within a small period of time. 3. Do not advertise other clans in our clan chat, this will be an instant kick. 4. Do not kick people unless they have 2 Warnings and then proceed to commit another offence or if they have broken a rule which results in an instant kick. 5. Do not ask, for another member of the clan to be kicked. 6. Do not deliberatly offend other members, harass or abuse them. 7. '''Do not argue in the clan chat, if you want to argue take it to pm. That way we can keep a nice and friendly atmosphere in the Clan. '''8. '''Do not ask for ranks, you need to earn them (You can ask How to get ranks though). This is to prove that you have read the rules, paste the following into your application: (4.7) '''9. '''Do not avoid the censor. If players wish to see what you were saying they would toggle the profanity filter. '''10. Do not argue about warnings in the clan, talk about it in pm with a 3 bar +. 11. Do not swear at other clan members. 12. Do not use offensive language about the clan or its rules. 13. Do not attempt to Lure, Scam or hack other members of the clan. This is usually punishable by an instant Ban. Basically, all Jagex rules apply in the clan chat (as well as a few of our own as you have read above). Event Rules: the above rules also apply to events *When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. *There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they are necessary due to the game, E.G. 70 Strength for the GWD.) However, a combat level higher than 100 is highy recommended for combat orientated events. Note: Before being kicked, you will receive 2 warnings in most cases, if you then proceed to commit another offence you will be removed from the clan. Exceptions to this are if you are on the 'trouble members' list, you will be kicked upon receiving your second warning, or in the case of spam and advertising, you will be removed from the clan instantly. History The Dan Era Origins of The Divide Dan also know as Validus, Dan robson1, Dan Got Shot, Light Bliss, Sf Dan x, Validus SF, Skill Firm D, Validus TD, Towny, founded Skill firm, as it was then called, on the 21st of October 2009. Prior to Skill Firm Dan was a Full Member in Skill Union. After being kicked for saying 'I do not like rock music' and his disagreements about Herssa's role in Skill Union, Dan handed in his leaving form after organising a mass leave/quit from Skill Union with other members e.g. Dass, Between Time, Mr Wow, Vermilicide, Craved, 1mmortal 1ty (Just a few of the members, 15 or so members quit that day with the thread title 'Leaving' and reason 'Herssa Fails'). The beginning Dan got all the 15 to join 'Dan robson1' cc where they named the CC to 'Herssa Fails', he then organised the creation of a level 3 account. The Suggestions were the following, Skill Unite, Skill Divide and Skill Firm. Dan and Dass decided on Skill Firm. The next thing that needed to be done was decide on Ranks, Dan picked Dass as a leader (also known as john) and Mr wow, Mr mattoid as council. The rest all started from scratch/given 3 bar + ranks to control SU (Skill Union) haters. The forums On the 22nd Dan made the first clan forums z15.invisionfree.com/skillfirm. This website was later deleted and moved to Zetaboards as it has more features. From then on Dan spent his time recruiting tonnes of members whilst playing runescape, he made videos and recruited friends. The BOS/KOS list Knowing that because of the size SU used to be there would be many haters, the BOS/KOS list was created for this purpose (ban on sight / kick on sight). This meant that the ignore list didn't become full up, only the most extreme people were put on the ignore list. A year from then... A year has passed and Skill Firm is still here. Starting with only 15 members Dan raised the clan to 340+ members, but Dan grew increasingly busy in real life with his new job and girlfriend and decided to hand over the clan to Nuf and Rory. He promised to return in the future, and also to remake Skill Firm or Skill Firm under a new name if the clan disappeared. The Nuf Era The dawn of a new era... A year after the creation of skill firm... Dan had chosen the clan's heir, left a thread containing a final farewell to the clan, and all but left entirely. We knew not whether he would log on for the skill firm birthday party the following day, but there were doubts. Our new leader, Nuf, had renamed the cc "A New Era", and with a feeling of sorrow of Dan's departure we were reminiscing about the events of the past year. We had a whole era behind us and a new era ahead of us. Here is a screenshot of the first conversation in the "A New Era" cc. Binary was promoted to leader, soon after being promoted to high council, initially this annoyed a few people but they soon became accustomed to it. Skill firm was later renamed to The Divide on the day Nuf and Rory both said they were leaving. Nuf didn't leave, claiming that Dan "did the puppy dog eyes". Rory however, mysteriously disappeared from the cc and forums, deleting his forum account. As of now, there has been no information from Rory as to why he left or any sign of a leaving thread. Rory only announced his departure by editing it into Nuf's now-deleted post. Dan Returns On the 3rd of December 2010, the clan disbanded after the 3 leaders agreed upon it. The leader Validus joined Skill Union, later on leaving and re-making the clan The Divide on the 17th of december 2010. Validus has started re-building The Divide and had started with his friend Real Skiller who was later on deranked because of inactivity and not showing commitment to The Divide. 18th of December 2010, Validus promoted his Step Brother to Gold star to help him out with leading The Divide. By doing this, Validus could communicate IRL with his brother and then mention face to face if he doesn't pull his weight for the clan. 19th of December 2010, "Atomic Sf" ex Bronze Star & "Shiro" ex Gold star of The Divide return to the clan. "Frostbite Td" also returned, having previously been a moderator before the disbandment. These three had been running a break-off clan called The Abisu, Shiro (Craig) pointed out he wanted to return and brought FrostBite TD with him. Validus wanted a new leader, so FrostBite TD was brought in as a Clan Leader. Atomic Sf & Shiro (Craig) were promoted to silver star and Shiro (Craig) was appointed the Events Leader position. Peritus was deranked from Leader to Smiley face after the promotion of FrostBite TD. On February 28th, "Frostbite Td" stepped down from the gold star and "AtomicRs" became a gold. Frostbite assumed the role as a moderator. Dan Leaves Shortly before the Clan Camp update, Validus (Dan) left The Divide once again as he was busy in real life and didn't have time to run the clan. Validus asked Shiro (Craig) if he and AtomicRs (Clay) would run The Divide again in his place. Shiro agreed and was promoted to gold star to resume his leadership with AtomicRs. Since then the clan has been running rather smoothly with litte to no problems. Another Leader Transfer Unfortunately, due to real life, Clay no longer had any time for the clan and could not play as actively as he used to. After a few issues with a few members, Clay had decided to leave the clan as leader and just play Runescape as a regular player. After some thinking, Shiro had decided on two Overseers to be promoted to Co-Leader so he did not have to manage the clan on his own. The two new Deputy Leaders are: Pvt Pilot and Roborat. Videos Youtube Channel The Divide has 2 Youtube channels: SkillFirmD SkillFirmVids You can access them by clicking the links above. Feel free to make a video promoting The Divide (Any videos created about The Divide will be added to the official The Divide playlist on the "SkillFirmVids" Channel) Upcoming events We usually have an event every week. For information on more events, please ask the event manager, Amalvyr, to tell you what this week's event will be. SOTW (Skill of the Week) Winners Congratulations to all winners! *''Name might have been changed.'' Note SOTW no longer takes place in the clan as we have moved on from being a skilling clan to a community clan meaning the competition has become much less popular. Ranks How to apply for Veteran/Elite Member ranks Regular Members need to visit our forums on the Runescape website and apply on the thread that has been made there. To get to the forums you must log into Runescape.com, look along the tabs and click on community and the select "Clans" from the dropdown list. After you have done this, it should take you to The Divide's clan homepage. There should be a button taking you to the forum there labeled "Forum". When on the forum look for the thread saying "Apply for Veteran Member rank". Those who wish to be accepted must: *Read the rules completely. *Wait one week after applying. Veteran Members need to visit the official clan forumsto apply for an elite member rank. The link to the application can be found in the right of the scroll box at the top of the page. Those who wish to be accepted must have: *Been active on the forums for a considerable amount of time. *20 legitimate forum posts. *Obtained a veteran member rank. *Read the "Rules/How to warn" thread. Just copy the Application form and Post it with the details Filled in. When accepted it can take up to 2 days for your in-game rank to change, to keep your rank you need to avoid breaking clan rules and keep active. Rank Descriptions This is a table of the clan ranks along with their symbols. Members' Images purplephat.JPG|Jizou and Validus From skill firm old sf days.png|An amusing image from when binary was a veteran member... Me and ama are leaders!.png|Me and Amalvyr as leaders >:) (edited skill firm 2 to say skill firm) Category:Clans Category:Skill Firm Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans